


"I just really need you to breathe, okay?"

by darktwinkle



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwinkle/pseuds/darktwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet based on the angst prompts 'I just really need to have you here right now' & 'Look at me - Just breathe, okay?' - Originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I just really need you to breathe, okay?"

‘Oh dear God it hurts’ was the first thought that entered Ty Grady’s mind quickly followed by ‘Fuck why am I not dead?’

“Because you’re not that lucky?” 

Ty hadn’t realised he’d spoken out loud so he really wasn’t expecting an answer and he sure as hell wasn’t expecting the voice that delivered it.

“Doc?” he questioned, managing to crack open an eyelid only to quickly shut it again, why were hospital lights so fucking bright? at least he assumed he was in hospital. The surface below him felt like a bed, a bed much comfier than the medical cots from the past, but doc being here…

“Evening, sunshine” 

Oh God he could even hear the smile in Kelly’s voice, the man was far too happy. Though that should be a positive sign, an unhappy Kelly standing vigil was never good news. 

“What….?”

“What what?” Kelly asked after Ty trailed off.

“Why...?” words just weren’t his friend today.

“Why am I here? What happened?”

Not trusting his words he nodded, he really shouldn’t have done that either, the pain increased.

“Head hurt?” Kelly’s hand was on his forehead, probably estimating his temperature. Ty gave opening his eyes another shot and was glad that his initial reaction from a few moments ago seemed to be a one off. Blinking a few times Kelly’s concerned face came into focus. 

“Yeah” he managed to get out as another wave of pain ran through him, this one seemed to originate from his gut. 

Kelly sat back in the chair he’d pulled up to the side of the bed, he was definitely in an hospital bed and Kelly was wearing civvies. Numerous thoughts and events passed through his mind but nothing explained what had happened, something did jump out as being wrong though.

“Zane?” he questioned trying to sit up

A hand shot out and pushed him firmly back to the bed.

“Zane’s fine” Kelly informed him quickly, cutting straight to the point, Ty had never appreciated that more “He’s tying up a few loose ends that I’m not supposed to know about then he’ll be right over”

Ty struggled to sit up despite the crippling pain “I need to go”

“Go where? you leave that bed and you’ll fall flat on your ass”

“Zane…”

“He’s fine” Kelly assured him, he was using his corpsman voice, the one that managed to get through the most thickest of skulls

“But, I need to be there” Ty protested “What if he needs backup?”

“He has it” Kelly replied, he was standing again, using one hand to keep Ty back against the pillows “Nick’s there”

“Nick?”

“Jesus, what the fuck did they give you? no wonder you’ve had a reaction” Kelly was shaking his head, Ty knew that look, that was the look of ‘move out the way I’ll do it myself’. Doc wore that look a lot whenever he had accompanied any of sidewinder to a hospital in the past 

“Doc, explain” his words were cut of by a gasp as the pain increased, he couldn’t help but attempt to curl up in the fetal position “Oh fuck that hurts!”

“Congratulations Grady, it’s a kidney stone” 

“Again?”

“Fraid so” Kelly offered him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, while he rummaged in his pocket “You’re going to have to pass this one naturally too, sorry”

Ty let himself fall back onto the bed, squeezing his eyes shut as he slowly stretched his legs back out. The pain was subsiding a little. 

“Here” Kelly pressed his phone into Ty’s hand after a few moments 

“What is it?” he questioned opening his eyes

“Your husband” with that Kelly stepped away from the bed, obviously trying to give him some privacy while not straying too far in case Ty needed him. 

Ty brought the phone to his ear “Zane?”

 _“Damn Ty, it’s good to hear your voice. You scared me half to death”_

“I’m fine” Ty smiled, Zane’s deep calming voice was just what he needed to hear “Well not fine, but doc seems to think I’ll live”

_“Yeah he said”_

“What’s happening?”

_“Just waiting on a pick up, don’t worry it wasn’t anything we couldn’t handle”_

“Nick still with you?”

_“Yeah, he’s babysitting. Doubt the bosses will be happy about this but fuck ‘em”_

“Zane….”

_“Yeah?”_

“I, I just really need to have you here right now”

_“I know doll, I know, I’ll be there as soon as I can be, promise - look I gotta go, think the pickups here, I’ll be there soon, love you”_

“Love you, darlin’” Ty wasn’t sure if Zane had heard his reply before he’d hung up but it didn’t really matter he supposed. Zane knew how much Ty loved him, Ty made sure to tell him at some point during the day, every day. The important thing was that Zane was doing everything he could to get there, nothing against Kelly’s bedside manner but right now all Ty wanted was his husband by his side. Zane always made the pain more bearable and the light at the end of the tunnel that bit brighter. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ty woke slowly to the sound of voices, his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. It took him a few moments to recall that he’d been given some pain relief, obviously it was either some good shit or a brand he was susceptible to. Within minutes of the nurse adding it to his drip he’d fallen asleep.

“No seriously it’s true I saw it on TV somewhere I think, or maybe I read it” that was Kelly’s voice 

“Really? doesn’t sound right” that was Nick, Ty would recognise those voices anywhere 

“Yeah, they were discussing it and there was this woman in the audience who’d given birth and passed a kidney stone, she said the stone was the more painful experience”

Ty groaned, that wasn’t what he needed to hear right then

“Doll?” 

Ty felt someone running their fingers through his hair, he could also hear the sound of chairs scraping across the floor. Forcing his eyes to open he was greeted with Zane’s incredibly handsome face. He’d have liked a moment to appreciate the view but it soon became apparent why he’d woken up at that moment, the pain was back. Gritting his teeth he let out another moan.

“Ty, Look at me - just breathe, okay?”

“It hurts Zane” he couldn’t help gasping as the pain hit him in waves

“I know doll” Zane continued running a soothing hand through his hair as his other found Ty’s hand, lacing their fingers together he squeezed tightly

“Man up Grady” Nick smiled at him from the foot of the bed “It’s just a little stone”

“Fuck you Irish!, I’ve just been informed that it’s worse than childbirth”

“I question the validity of your source” Nick smirked as Kelly elbowed him.

“If it makes you feel better I can help with the pregnancy breathing” Kelly offered patting Ty’s sheet covered foot “What?” he questioned as everyone turned to give him a confused look

“They trained you to deliver babies?”

“They trained us for everything” Kelly smiled “I’ve probably forgotten most of that though, but the other year one of the girls at camp went into surprise labour”

“Surprise how?”

“She didn’t know she was pregnant” Kelly shrugged “She was young, hadn’t had the best education, didn’t show. I can believe that she genuinely didn’t know. I was the nearest medic so she ended up being my responsibility, luckily the EMT’s turned up and took over because Jesus, I’ll stick my hand inside a body to pinch an artery closed but watching a baby pop out was something I didn’t need to see that day” 

“You are a very strange man” Nick stated with a laugh, pulling Kelly closer to his side

Ty groaned again, whether from pain or at the display of affection between his friends he didn’t elaborate. Zane held his hand and continued running his fingers through his hair.

“It’ll be over soon doll” Zane tried to reassure him.

Ty just nodded, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain. He was vaguely aware of Nick and Kelly leaving to ‘find some food’ and at that moment he didn’t care if they actually did return with food or not. All that mattered was that Zane was here, Zane was here and letting him crush his hand whenever the pain intensified. 

“Love you” Ty muttered, looking up into his husband’s intense dark eyes

“Love you too” Zane smiled bending to press his lips against Ty’s. The kiss was simple, chaste and interrupted by a fresh wave of pain. 

This was going to be a long night but with Zane by his side Ty knew everything would be fine.


End file.
